Beginning of Friendship
by cumanakecil
Summary: “Kami akan menjagamu. Tidak apa-apa, ayo turun.” Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah semak-semak. “Tentu! Kami ga’ akan biarin Sakura jatuh kok! Tenang sajaaa…” sambung Naruto. Awal mula persahabatan antara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. R&R please?


TADAAA! Hehe fic saya yang kedua, mohon dimaklumi apabila banyak oocness, gajeness, anehness dan banyak ness-ness yang lainnya. Nah, silahkan membaca :)

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Beginning of Friendship

A Story about Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

By _cumanakecil_

_---_

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure Gakuen. Burung berkicau riang, mengiringi langkah anak-anak yang berlarian ke dalam sekolah itu. Suasana pagi ini sangat ramai. Mengapa? Ya, karena ini hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang. Beberapa cewek cekikikan diantara para gerombolannya, bergosip ria. Sepertinya banyak sekali topik yang menarik setelah liburan mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan beragam oleh-oleh. Tambah ramai sajalah gerombolan itu. Tak kalah, murid cowok kini sibuk berlarian sepanjang lorong sekolah. Beberapa tertawa lepas, bahkan ada yang sampai guling-gulingan di depan kelas.

_BRAK!!_

"OHAYO!!"

Ketenangan kelas II-C berakhir sudah. semua anak di kelas menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Kini, di depan pintu berdiri seorang anak dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah, dan bermata biru langit. Terdapat tiga goresan menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas ransel berwarna abu-abu tua yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, tetapi cengiran khas tersampir di wajah coklatnya.

_DUAKK!_

"Itaii.."

"Naruto! Bisa ga' sih pelan-pelan sedikit? Mentang-mentang sudah selesai liburan semangatnya langsung naik begini. Pintu kelas bisa rusak kalau kau banting seperti tadi, kau tahu?" seorang gadis berambut pink berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda yang tadi. Tinjunya masih terkepal setelah menjitak kepala Naruto yang dengan suksesnya membuat sebuah benjolan kecil di puncak kepalanya. Senyum kemenangan melekat di wajahnya.

"Uuuuh Sakura! Jangan asal jitak dong! Sakit tahu! Nih lihat…" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah benjolan di kepalanya. Dia memberengut, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan bekas hantaman gadis bermata hijau emerald itu. Terang saja sakit. Asal tahu saja, Sakura adalah salah satu anggota klub Karate terkuat di sekolahnya. Tak jarang dia memenangkan berbagai turnamen karate di beberapa tingkat. Dan ditambah dengan sikap tomboynya, gadis itu dia tak segan-segan mengerahkan kemampuannya bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti tadi.

"Sakit ya? Ehehehe…" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?" Tanyanya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang beranjak menuju tempat duduknya, kursi paling belakang di pojok kiri. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap kepala ketika cowok itu menyahut,

"Yaaah begitulah," pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang menarik. Hanya di rumah, menonton TV, main PS, makan ramen…"

"Hei Shino! Bisa tolong pinjamkan PRmu? Pleaaase… nanti aku temani kau ke hutan deh, yang banyak serangganya! Bisa mati kalau kena marah Kakashi-sensei. Ya ya yaaaaa?" perkataan Naruto terputus ketika mendengar Kiba, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang kini sedang memohon-mohon di depan meja Shino yang terlihat acuh. Mata Naruto seketika membelalak. Dia menepuk dahinya dan merutuk pelan.

"Mampus,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Sakuraaaaa~" Naruto kini berpaling menghadap Sakura. Mukanya dibuat semelas mungkin dengan mata yang bulat. Kedua tangannya dipertemukan di depan dada.

"Tolong pinjamkan PRmu… aku benar-benar lupa kalau ada pelajaran Kakashi-sensei hari ini dan aku belum mengerjakan PR sama sekali, kalau dikerjakan sekarang pun percuma karena aku tidak mengerti… yaaaaa boleh? Boleh? Ayolaaaah kan Sakura baiiiiik"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja ingatan Naruto. Padahal PR itu sudah diberitahu jauh sebelum liburan dimulai. Bagi anak rajin seperti Sakura, memang mudah untuk mengerjakan soal aljabar itu dalam waktu 2 jam saja. Tapi Naruto?

Akhirnya Sakura beranjak menuju tasnya, mengudek-udek isinya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis biru dengan label 'MATEMATIKA' yang tertempel besar di depannya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Naruto dan menyerahkan buku itu, meskipun dengan tampang tidak rela.

"YATTA!! Sakura memang baiiik ehehe aku salin dulu ya," tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera membuka buku tulis matematika miliknya dan berkutat dengan pensil, menyalin tugas Sakura.

"Ini yang terakhir kali ya, Naruto. Haaaah kalau begini bagaimana nasib otakmu nanti?" keluh Sakura. Namun tidak ditanggapi oleh anak berambut kuning di sebelahnya yang kini tengah serius menulis angka-angka aljabar. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya, 2 bangku di depan Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlibat obrolan asyik dengan Ino Yamanaka, teman sebangkunya.

_---_

_KRIING… KRIING… KRIING… _

Bel berbunyi. Seluruh murid segera mengehentikan aktivitas mereka dan duduk manis di meja masing-masing ketika wali kelas sekaligus guru mata pelajaran pertama mereka, Kakashi-sensei melangkah memasuki kelas dan berdiri di belakang meja guru.

"Pagi, anak-anak" sapanya.

"Pagi Senseeeeeei"

"Bagaimana liburan kalian? Tetapi tentunya kalian tidak lupa bukan dengan tugas yang aku berikan sebulan yang lalu?" Kakashi melirik Naruto, Kiba, dan beberapa anak lain yang memang terkenal jarang mengerjakan PR. Yang merasa dilihat hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Beberapa saling menyikut teman sebangku.

"Sudah Senseeeeei"

"Anak-anak, sebelum mulai pelajaran saya akan mengenalkan teman baru kalian. Dia datang dari sekolah di Suna. Saya harap kalian bisa menerima kedatangannya." Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu. "Masuk, Sasuke."

_SREEEK_

Pintu dibuka. Terlihat seorang cowok melangkah pelan memasuki kelas. Dia menyandang tas ransel berwarna hitam di punggungnya. Anak itu mengenakan baju lengan pendek warna biru tua, dan celana putih selutut. Rambutnya yang hitam mencuat ke belakang, selaras dengan mata onyx tajam yang menghias wajah putihnya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik saku celananya.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." pinta guru itu.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, dari Sunagakure Gakuen. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah Naruto, disana." guru dengan rambut perak itu menunjuk sebuah bangku yang masih kosong, dengan anak berambut kuning yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya, sedang melambai.

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju belakang kelas, kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Kakashi. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka tasnya, mengaduk isinya untuk menemukan tempat pensil dan buku catatan matematika. Namun gerakannya terhenti melihat sang cowok bermata biru di sebelahnya melongok, ikut melihat isi tas Sasuke.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" pemuda bermata onyx itu menutup tasnya. Pandangannya diarahkan kearah Naruto yang tengah memberengut.

"Galak sekali sih? Kan aku cuma penasaran. Oh iya, perkenalkan Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Cengiran khas pemuda itu kini terpampang jelas. Rambut kuningnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela, membuatnya agak menyilaukan mata.

"Hn," Sasuke membuka buku catatan matematikanya dan mulai menyalin tulisan Kakashi di papan tulis. Naruto yang merasa dihiraukan menarik kembali tangannya dan bersedekap. Mulutnya digembungkan dan dimajukan sedikit. Mirip ikan koki.

"Huuuuu yasudah kalau tidak mau kenalan!" pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan membuka buku tulis dengan kasar. Pensilnya menyalin catatan Kakashi di depan kelas. Dan keduanyapun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Hari itu berjalan sebagaimana biasanya, dengan Naruto juga Kiba yang biang ribut dan selalu membuat kelas ramai. Kehadiran Sasuke tidak berdampak banyak, hanya saja kini gerombolan anak cewek tukang gosip mulai berbisik dan cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda bermata onyx itu. Yang ditunjuk sepertinya tidak sadar dan tidak peduli. Dia masih saja mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu

_KRIING… KRIING… KRIING…_

"Yak anak-anak, saya sudahi pertemuan kali ini. Jangan lupa PR kalian, kumpulkan minggu depan." guru IPS, Asuma Sarutobi beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Para murid langsung menghela napas lega, mengingat Asuma-sensei adalah guru paling killer dan tegas di sekolah mereka. Jika ada satu saja yang mengobrol, kapur atau bahkan penghapus papan tulis tak segan lagi melayang. Dan itu merupakan siksaan bagi Naruto, yang sangat-sangat tidak bisa diam.

Beberapa anak mulai membereskan tasnya dan beranjak keluar kelas, menemui teman mereka yang sudah entah kapan menunggu di sana. Ada juga yang mulai berpaling dan mengobrol dengan teman belakangnya. Namun, ada saja yang masih berkutat dengan buku pelajaran mereka, orang macam Shino tentunya. Sebagian anak berlari keluar, menuju cabang ekskul mereka masing-masing. Koridor kini penuh dengan anak-anak berkeliaran.

"Hei, Naruto, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Sakura menghampiri dan duduk di meja depan Naruto. Tangannya menenteng sesuatu. Pemuda di belakangnya kini masih menjejalkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kamis. Memang ada apa?" Dan tak lama kemudian cowok itu menghilangkan tampang innocentnya, menepuk dahi dan nyengir lebar melihat Sakura dengan ember dan kain pel di hadapannya.

"Ehehehe… kok Sakura ingat? Mestinya lupa tuh,"

"Enak saja, aku bukan nenek pikun! Ini cepat kerjakan!" Sakura menyodorkan dua perabot kebersihan itu pada anak yang masih saja nyengir tak jelas di hadapannya.

"Enggg… aku boleh hapus papan tulis sa…"

"Ayo cepat! Mau pulang tidak?" gadis itu kini memamerkan death glarenya pada Naruto yang kini mengkeret. Wah, bisa gawat kalau Sakura marah.

"I..iya iya, aku kerjakaaan…" Naruto mengambil ember dan kain pel yang disodorkan Sakura dan mulai mengepel sambil menggumam pelan.

'_Aaaaaah! Aku kan ada latihan bola hari ini! Kejam sekali Sakura, tidak mau toleransi' _Pemuda itu mengacak rambut kuningnya. Tapi apa daya? Dia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Sasuke, kata Kakashi-sensei kau kebagian piket hari ini," Sakura kini beralih pada Sasuke yang masih anteng duduk di tempatnya. "Sekarang tolong rapikan rak buku di sana ya, sekalian bereskan meja. Makasih."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu terdiam di tempat duduknya beberapa saat sebelum beranjak menuju rak buku. Tangannya dengan lincah menyusun deretan buku pelajaran acak-acakan itu dalam diam. Diurutkannya berdasarkan urutan dan mata pelajaran. Sementara itu Sakura mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan lantai.

---

"Naruto! Bisa tolong tutupkan pintunya? Berisik sekali aku tak tahan!" seru Sakura dari belakang kelas. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia terbengong sebentar sebelum bertanya,

"Apa?"

"Ya ampun." Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Lemot sekali anak berkumis kucing yang satu ini. "Tolong tutupkan pintunya, Narutoooo..."

"Oh, oke!" Naruto beranjak menuju pintu dan,

BRAKK!!

Kebiasaannya membanting pintu kini keluar lagi. Pintu kelas II-C menutup dengan SANGAT SEMPURNA.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Sasuke kini sibuk mendorong meja ke belakang kelas, karena daerah depan akan disapu dan dipel oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Bunyi meja yang beradu dengan lantai sangat keras, dan membuat ngilu telinga. Sakura yang memang sangat terganggu dengan bunyi-bunyian itu meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkat mejanya saja, jangan didorong karena bunyinya sangat memekakkan telinga. Dan kini Sasuke terlihat sedang mengangkat meja kayu yang cukup berat itu. Naruto melongo melihatnya.

'_Setahuku meja itu berat,' _Batinnya._ 'Hanya Sakura, Juugo dan Kiba yang bisa mengangkatnya. Itu juga karena mereka ikut bela diri dan mereka tak akan bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. Apa mungkin Sasuke ikut sumo?'_

Pemuda kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Sekitar pukul 4, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Sakura tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja ketiganya, menyulap kelas yang seperti kapal pecah —kesadaran akan kebersihan anak-anak kelas II-C memang minim— menjadi mengkilap sekali. Lantai bersih, meja berurutan dengan kursi yang diletakkan di atasnya. Rak buku kini terlihat enak dipandang dengan urutan, warna dan pelajaran yang saling beraturan.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengambil tas merah marunnya yang tergeletak di pojok belakang kelas. Ia melenggang santai sambil mengenakan tas selempangnya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu kelasnya, mau pulang. Tangan Sakura kini telah berada di handle pintu kelas II-C, dan dia mencoba menggesernya agar terbuka. Tetapi susah sekali. Sakura mengerinyitkan dahi heran. Dicobanya lagi, tetapi tak berhasil. Naruto yang berada di belakangnya mulai tidak sabaran. Pemuda itu mendorong-dorong bahu Sakura.

"Heeeeeei. Bisa cepat tidak? Nanti aku terlambat latihan sepak bola!" katanya, masih tetap mendorong bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang berada di belakang mereka berdua berdiri santai, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kedua mata onyxnya memandangi tingkah laku kedua anak di depannya itu.

"Sabar dong! Pintunya ga' bisa dibuka! Susah sekali eeeergh…" Sakura masih mencoba untuk menggeser pintu putih itu. Terlihat ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, namun tidak berhasil juga.

"Oh ya?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan dorong-mendorongnya. Ia melangkah maju dan mencoba untuk membantu gadis berambut pink itu. Tetapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Pintunya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Peluh mulai mengucur dari pelipis mereka berdua, mengingat kelas mereka tidak dipasang AC maupun kipas angin.

"Ooooooi Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ? Bantuin sini!" seru Naruto, masih dalam posisinya. Sasuke melangkah maju dan ikut menarik pintu kelasnya itu. Namun tidak berhasil juga. Bergerakpun tidak. Dengan tenaga mereka bertiga sekalipun.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Napasnya tak beraturan. Ia menghapus peluh yang mengucur di kedua pipinya, kelelahan. Naruto dan Sasuke sepertinya juga sudah tidak tahan. Mereka berdua melepaskan tangan dari pintu itu.

"Hosh… Hosh… Kenapa pintunya ga' mau dibuka sih?" tanya Sakura, masih kelelahan. Naruto mengangkat bahu sementara Sasuke menyipitkan mata, mengarahkan pandangannya ke celah pintu.

"Terkunci," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ha?" Naruto yang masih loading terbengong sesaat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Tapi… Bagaimana bisa? Sedari tadi tidak ada…"

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura menyela. Gadis itu menatap lurus kearah Naruto. "Apa kau tadi membanting pintu ketika menutup?" tanyanya curiga.

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar. Tangannya bersedekap dan matanya melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingat kelakuannya yang tadi. Dan tak lama kemudian dia cengengesan sendiri. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeehehe… sepertinya begitu…"

"SHANNAROO!! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan banting-banting pintu! Lihat nih jadinya?! Aaaaaargh Naruto bodoooh!!" erang Sakura. Dia melancarkan death glarenya kepada Naruto yang sekarang mulai berkeringat dingin. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan perlahan, sebelum berhenti di depan kursi guru dan duduk di atasnya.

"Cih. Dobe. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke berkata sambil bersedekap. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apuuaaa katamuu?? Aaah dasar TEME!!" seru Naruto sambil menuding pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sakura yang tidak suka keributan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Sudah Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak, bikin pusing! Lagipula ini kan salahmu juga. Sekarang pikir jalan keluarnya! Baka!" ujar Sakura pedas. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Memang, ini seratus persen kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Pemuda bermata biru itu berjalan lemas menuju bangku terdekat, dan terduduk diam disana.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan perlahan meneliti keadaan dalam kelas. Cowok itu tidak mau terperangkap dalam kelas ini sampai besok. Dia juga masih punya banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan. Maka satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah mencari alternatif lain untuk keluar dari kelas pengap ini. Ia berjalan perlahan dan menemukan pintu yang terletak di belakang, sepertinya mengarah ke kelas sebelahnya. Tetapi terkunci. Lagipula handlenya tidak ada. Tidak mungkin bisa dilewati. Maka pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Ia mencoba membuka jendela yang berada di depannya, dan ternyata berhasil.

'_hmm, bisa dilewati orang' _Batinnya.

Ia melongok ke bawah. Kelas II-C terletak di lantai 2. Namun bangunan ini mempunyai jarak yang agak pendek antara satu lantai dengan lantai lainnya. Di luar jendela itu terdapat genteng berwarna merah yang menukik turun, dan ada semak-semak tertanam manis di bawahnya. Semak-semak itu cukup tebal, dan terlihat tidak berduri. Melihat keadaan ini, Sasuke segera memanggil kedua teman se-piketnya.

"Hei, Naruto, Sakura, coba lihat ini." Naruto dan Sakura yang saat itu terduduk lemas tak berdaya di kursi menoleh, dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping jendela. Keduanya melangkah gontai menuju pemuda bermata onyx itu. Setelah sampai, Sasuke mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah jendela.

Naruto dan Sakura terbengong sesaat.

"Gila," ujar Naruto sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan dahinya, membentuk sebuah garis miring. Sakura yang masih termangu di tempatnya kini bersedekap. Berpikir.

"Tidak juga," Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju jendela, dan melongok ke bawahnya. "Kita bisa melompati jendela, merayap di atas gentengnya dan melompat ke semak-semak itu." gadis itu menunjuk rumpunan hijau di pelataran bawah II-C. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Tapi…" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Paling tidak kita butuh tali sebagai pegangan, bukan begitu?"

"Oh iya," cewek bermata hijau itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali. "Tapi kelas ini tidak punya ta…"

"Hei, Sakura." sela Sasuke. "Di kelas ini ada kain? Yang agak panjang atau mungkin pendek tapi banyak?"

Sakura mengerinyit sebentar sebelum memekik kegirangan. "ADA!!" gadis itu segera berlari kecil menuju lemari di bawah rak buku. Dia mengaduk isi lemari tersebut dan menemukan 7 buah selendang bermacam motif yang terlipat manis di belakang. Cewek berambut pink itu tersenyum lega dan segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana kedua temannya itu menunggu.

"Ini," Sakura menyerahkan selendang itu pada Sasuke. "Bekas drama tahun lalu. Kau ingat, Naruto?"

"Ya, yaaa…" Naruto mengerling sebal. "Saat itu kelas kita menang juara 1, dan aku hanya mendapat peran sebagai sebuah POHON yang tidak bergerak." Dia memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sakura mengikik geli mengingat drama saat itu. Kocak sekali melihat Naruto dengan kostum pohonnya. Wajahnya dicat cokelat, agar selaras dengan batang pohon. Dan dia hanya berdiri mematung sepanjang drama berlangsung. Tanpa dialog, tanpa gerakan. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan sifat aslinya yang urakan dan tidak bisa diam.

"Ini bisa digunakan," ujar Sasuke. "Hei kalian berdua, bantu aku mengikat ujung selendang ini agar menjadi panjang"

Dan mereka berkutat dengan kain-kain itu selama beberapa saat.

---

"SELESAI!" Seru Naruto senang. Sasuke segera berdiri dan mengikatkan ujung kain yang satu ke tiang jendela, sementara ujung yang satu lagi dia julurkan ke bawah. Untungnya cukup panjang, sehingga kain itu hampir mencapai tanah.

"Nah, kau duluan Naruto" pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan lincah memanjat ke atas jendela, dan merayap pelan di genteng sebelum merosot ke bawah menggunakan kain panjang itu dan dengan sukses mendarat di semak-semak yang empuk.

"Tidak buruk!" serunya dari bawah. "Ayo cepat kalian berdua!" Naruto mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan berjalan menuju semak-semak, mengawasi jika ada yang butuh bantuan.

Sasuke melompat ke atas jendela dan turun ke genteng. Sebelum merayap ke bawah, dia memalingkan muka dan menjulurkan tangan pada Sakura yang masih terduduk di bingkai jendela.

"Ayo, aku bantu." ajaknya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan ragu. Dan seketika itu juga dadanya berdesir pelan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih kencang dan ia mulai gugup tak karuan.

'_Hei! Aku kenapa? Oh ayolah, jangan memikirkan hal aneh di saat seperti ini!' _Rutuknya pelan.

Mereka berdua saling membantu saat merayap ke bawah. Sasuke turun duluan sampai di semak-semak dan Sakura setelahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendarat dengan mulus sementara Sakura masih di atas genteng, terduduk takut.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Sakura? Ayo turun!" seru Naruto dari bawah.

"A..aku takut jatuh… aku phobia ketinggian…" bisik Sakura dari atas. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Baru pertama kali Sakura mendapat pengalaman seperti ini. Turun dari atas genteng hanya dengan bantuan potongan kain yang disatukan hingga menjadi panjang? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di dunia.

"Kami akan menjagamu. Tidak apa-apa, ayo turun." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah semak-semak. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, antisipasi bila Sakura jatuh.

"Tentu! Kami ga' akan biarin Sakura jatuh kok! Tenang sajaaa…" tukas Naruto yang saat itu berada di sebelah Sasuke. Cengiran lebar kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum.

'_Terimakasih, teman-teman'_ Batinnya.

Gadis itu mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke kain di depannya dan menutup matanya, berharap hal buruk tak akan terjadi. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sakura meluncur, menukik dengan cepat ke bawah. Namun pegangannya kendor, hingga sulit menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia masih gugup.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang memang sudah waspada sukses menangkap tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran. Mereka membopongnya kearah semak-semak dan mendudukkan gadis itu. Sakura membuka mata perlahan. Mukanya masih pucat pasi akibat luncuran tadi. Namun dia merasakan ada yang menyentuh punggung tangannya.

"Kamu dingin," bisik Sasuke. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kanan Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Naaaah sudah kubilang, percayalah pada kami! Aku dan Teme tak akan biarkan kau jatuh, benar kan?" Naruto menyikut Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ck. Dobe." Balas Sasuke. Dia meninju perlahan bahu Naruto. Namun seringai kecil terukir di wajahnya. Dada Sakura kembali berdesir. Apa…?

"Nah, ayo pulang. Sudah mulai senja," tak lama kemudian, Sakura yang telah pulih kembali berdiri. Ia mengambil tas merah marunnya dan berjalan santai kearah gerbang sekolah, bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol hingga sampai di pertigaan depan sekolah.

"Nah, aku kesini." Naruto menunjuk ke jalan di sebelah kirinya. "Kau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Kanan." jawabnya pendek.

"Hooo… berarti bareng Sakura, ya? Oke aku duluan! Ja-ne!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak lupa cengiran yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya. Sakura balas melambai sambil tersenyum senang sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Keduanya berjalan dengan diam, sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Ano…" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Yang tadi, makasih ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau ga' ada kalian berdua."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn," jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Hei, Sakura" ujarnya kemudian. "Naruto itu, memang berisik ya?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Memang begitu dari dulu. Apalagi kalau sudah bersama Kiba. Tambah ramai saja kelasnya."

"Di Suna jarang sekali orang seperti dia," Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit senja yang kini berwarna kemerahan. "Aku bersyukur dipindahkan ke Konoha. Banyak hal baru yang bisa ditemukan di sini."

Gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya mengangguk antusias. "Tunggu saja sampai kau melihat tingkah Lee yang lebay, Ten-Ten yang maniak game, Shikamaru yang sangat hobi bilang 'mendokusai', dan banyak lagi tingkah penghuni kelas kami!"

Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Bersyukurlah karena kini kau sudah termasuk dalam anggota keluarga kami,"

Dan senja itu, menjadi saksi bisu awal persahabatan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Angin berdesir perlahan. Daun-daun coklat mulai berguguran, membentuk tumpukan khas musim gugur. Semburat merah mulai mewarnai Konoha, memberikan suasana baru bagi setiap orang. Matahari menyembul malu-malu dari balik awan, memancarkan cahaya indahnya. Sore yang indah untuk memulai sebuah persahabatan, bukan? Dan aku yakin, ikatan ini tak akan terlepas. Selamanya.

**~OWARI~**

**_Author Note :_**

_Heaaaaaaaaaaa gaje! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh tidak? Maaf semuaa kalo ada miss typo atau penggunaan EYD dan ejaan yang salah, semua itu tidak disengaja :( emm disini Sasusakunya sedikit ya? Hehe aku emang susah bikin romance sih, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau agak kaku :p_

_Buat yang 24 August in His Life, sebenernya mah udah jadi chap. 3 nya, tinggal dipublish aja. Tapi FLASHDISKNYA KENA VIRUS!! DX Aaaaaargh setress saya, harus ngulang dari awal lagi. Meuni ga kepikiran buat bikin backup nya lagi *jambakjambak rambut*. Jadi mohon maaf kalo updatenya lama, sedang diusahakan kok… _

_Oh iya, bagi para senpai dan pembaca yang berbaik hati, tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan memencet tombol hijau yang dibawah. Sangat butuh kritik dan saran. Makasih :)_


End file.
